


days

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hinted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: the sinful antics happening in ephedia.





	1. lev/talia

**Author's Note:**

> this AU the destruction of gramorr never happen so they never had to leave ephedia for any reason.

lev put the huge 10 inch dildo inside talia's before entering and stitching pussy walls it. the beautiful girls juice's shoot out of her immediately after. it ran down the sides of her favorite sparkle filled blue dildo.

after a monment of pumping it in and out of her. the thief took the dildo out and stuffed her mouth with it.

go on and taste your self, the thief told her.

talia sucked on it and licked it when he took it out of her mouth and held up to her lips. she took it from him licked it all over. 

tthe xeris beauty was in a blind lust fillled daze. she didnt care that shes swallowing her own juces. 

the awful act of tasteing herself was bringing her closer to her orgasm. it wouldnt be long now.

lev started fucking her tight paradise with it again for awhile before she screamed and exploded. her orgasma gushing out of her like a river stream.

whoa, lev said as scooped some of her juices up with his two fingers. he smirked at her before placing it in his mouth.

that is delicious he told her. maybe I should have been licking that thing.

maybe you should of talia said in a raspy voice. she giggled with her eyes still glazed over with lust.

I think I know another way. he said and got down on his knees and began eating her pussy.

talia moaned loudly.

these sexual acts went on until sun rise. needless to say they would be tried as hell that day.


	2. auriana/lyna

lyna watched the pretty bright orange red head running around in the royal bakery. going from one display of cakes to the next. clearly not able to make up her mind so lyna does it for it for her.

why don't you try something with uh the green haired women thought for a moment with whip cream on it. 

I'm not really in the mood for whip cream. but .... auriana thought I wouldnt mind if the whip cream is on you.

lyna blushed in ebrassment along with everyone else there at the shop who heard it.

auri! not here! the borealis princess yelled.

auriana just happily shrugged her shoulders as she seemed to finally make up her mind on what kind of cake she wanted and brought it with the intention of using the princess of borealis body as a plate to eat it off of.


	3. iris/talia

iris and talia sat quietly on the at the dinning rooms table in silence until one of them decided to finally start the dreaded conversion and the reason they had been sitting there for.

about last night. i'm sorry if i pushed myself on you I let my emotions take over. i honestly just meant to talk to you. take things slow.

talia had gone to her friend to tell her about how she had sex with her crush lev, feeling a bit guilty and waned up having sex with iris to.

talia, you didn't push your self on me, I was a willing accomplice. 

I could tell by the sexual innuendo bomb's you keep dropping on me in every direction lately. I've never seen this side of you before. talia said keeping her eyes on the opened page of her book.

sorry if that bothered you.., i've never felt.... frisky around you until now.

so were calling it frisky now? not ravenously horny for my body?

you said it, not me,she purred.

I cant talk to you when you do that. talia shot back.

do what? iris feigned ignorance.

that voice, the one you use when your trying to turn me on. 

trying and succeeding, iris smiled. I can see you squirm every time I do it. it's how I feel today. iris had talia's libido in her hands. do you want me to stop?

just for a few minutes, if your good i promise to play with you later. business before pleasure. talia said trying to talk the freckled blonde down.

OK, I'll behave, iris said with a mock pout. she watched talia's long slender fingers flip the page's of her book and mentally drooled over the memory of what else those talented fingers had done to her.

so how long will that be? iris said in her special turn talia on voice.

not very long if you keep talkking like that. talia muttered to herself. 

didn't I tell you to quit it with the voice! the xeris beauty yelled.

they both laughed at this.

are you sure we can't-

i'm sure talia said cutting off iris and getting up.

now come on, its time for training practice. the xeris princess said and took iris's hand.

iris walked behind her and watched the wonderful way talia swayed her hips.

this is gonna be torture. more then it usual is i mean. iris muttered.


	4. mephisto/izira

izira was feeling something she hadn't felt in a while. she was feeling sexual aroused. luckily no one noticed since they all seemed to be very tried and kept falling a sleep during their meeting that day. even her younger sister talia. the only one who seemed to be fully awake besides herself was princess carissa and their twin servants. 

honestly did those people ever sleep. izira thought to herself. well she has a feeling shes not going to be getting to much sleeping done tonight either.

`

a coffe colored hand rished out of her bed room door and grabed the brungandy hair man while he was walking by her room in the hallway.

mephisto was pushed down on the silky soft sliver sheets of izira's bed. he gladly let izira do so and was excited for what she would do next. what happened next was she striped herself naked and while he drooled over her beautiful body she did the same to him.

she climbed on top of him and began riding him.

he placed his hands on hips and brought her down on his well endowed muscle harder every time. she felt her built up stress releasing more and more each time she was brought down on him.

pretty soon she was moaning loud and stated losing her balance on him as she neared her orgasm.

after a few more well aimed hits to her sweet spot her nerves over heated and she spilled her juices. 

the intense orgasm made her finally lose her balance and she fell forward on to his chest.

 

mephisto gently lifted the white hair xeris princess hips up and shot out cum all over her stomach. he then put his hand under the now sleeping women chin and kissed her on her purple painted lips before wrapping his arms around her joining her in dream land.


	5. mephisto/iris

hey not so rough. i'm fragile you know, a young man with burgundy hair said to the pink haired queen on top of him. 

but I barely even have it inside yet. I cant be that tight, can I? the pink haired women questions.

well, no. but I;m still getting used to this part of our relationship. so I just need more time to get adjusted. he tells her.

weve been having sex almost every day now. your still not used to the feeling or is it just because your not used being dominated. is smiled.

n-no I j-just, he staertered.

ha! that is it! iris shouts with tranish.

ok ok. your right, but how can someone as manly as me every get used to having someone dominate him in any thing!

she slowly runs her fingers threw his hair and kissed him on the cheek. don't worry my love. no matter how much I may Dominate you in the bed room, there's no one more manly then you.

really!? thank you my queen. i promise not to complain about that anymore. i'll even let you spank me to make it up to you! mephisto and wraps his arms around her waist.

iris giggles and kisses him on the lips.


	6. nathaniel/talia

I still can't believe that iris convinced the royals of ephadia to let you stay here. the princess of xeris says to her friend.

a young man wearing all navy blue with some gold at the edges of his clothes stood at the entrance of big two story home where he now lived.

yeah me either. he said a bit slowly and looked talia up and down. she was wearing tight fitting blue and sliver dress. he thought she looked stunning in her traditional xeris clothes. 

you look tired, why don't you come in? I could whip you up a nice smoothie to calm your nerves. 

or you could just whip me, talia accidentally says a loud.

um, nathaniel says.

talia slaps her hands over her mouth. i'm sorry, i didn't mean to say that!

nathaniel stares into the princess of xeris fearful eyes for a moment. he had always thought she was very beautiful. he can remember thinking so since the first time he laid eyes on her when she came in the smoothie bar with iris and auriana.

uh, I have to go, talia says and turns around about to leave.

he shakes his head and snaps out of it. no, wait! the new xeris civilen grabs her hand stopping her. its alright, just come in and have a seat.

talia nods and allows herself to be taken into his home. he has her sit at a shiny and clean wooden table. before leaving and returning with a large glass. it was filled with a cold pink smoothie a cherry on top.

he puts the glass on the table in front of her.

here, drink up. you'll feel better in no time!

where did you get the earth fruits to make this? she questioned.

I brought some back with me when I got here. 

talia sips some of the smoothie and watches the handsome young man clean up the mess he made making the snack. then a naughty thought comes to the xeris goddess.

oops, talia says and spills some of the fruity drink on her chest. nathaniel can you come here. I need some help.

oh? natheniel says and walks over to talia. 

I spilled some of the drink on my dress. I'm going to need to take off or the materiel met personalty stick to my skin. as she said this she begins to take off her dress.

is there anywhere I can wash this? she ask now only wearing a Lacey white bra and pantie set.

the young man blushes like crazy and is at lost for words but he still manages to speak. in the back room o-on the l-left.

OK thank you, she walks pass him swishing in the sexist way she could. talia knew how to get what she wanted when came to this kind of things.

-

talia puts hers clothes in the washing machine. she sightly looks at the door and see's natheniel standing there. she turns around smiles at him. 

can I help you sir? 

he walks up to her and puts his hand under her chain, lifting it up. he then kisses her on the lips. the two begin a make out session. it wasn't long before he picked her up took her to his room.

he ate her pussy and fucked her front and back. one tit almost even hit her in the face when he had her on her back.

she saw the reflection of herself being fucked in window in front of her. she moaned at sight.

her tits were jigging all over the place while she was on her hands and knees. 

she came after he came on her chest. she rubs it over her breast. nathaniel moans at the image of her now shiny 38C cups looked.

he lightly squeezes one tit making her moan. after two more rounds of there activity, they fall asleep in each other arms with smiles on there faces.

**Author's Note:**

> not every chapter has a sex scene but i'm giving it this rating for the one's that do.


End file.
